wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
AutumnWeaver
General AutumnWeaver (preferring Autumn) is a DriftWing healer. She loves her job, however Autumn finds that if she knew more... She might become much better at her job. But then if she does get better, who will cover for her when she is away? Autumn is very terrified at the thought of losing her job, it seems to be the only thing keeping her sane. Appearance Autumn was born without the spikes on her chin and has gold spikes spaced about a talon's space apart down her neck and on to her back. For DriftWings, they are rather small, but nothing unusual. She has large gold wings with darker gold spirals on them. Autumn's sail is the same colour as her wings, but it has a slightly different pattern, there are small dots added in-between the spirals. Her tail fin is a slightly lighter blue, with gold veins. Her scales are a bright royal blue with hints of lighter blue around her gold eyes. She is considered to be quite pretty, but she would rather get her job done. In fact, she gets nervous if anyone talks about her appearance. She hates that. Personality AutumnWeaver just prefers to be called Autumn, for quite normal reasons, its too long a name. She is sarcastic, smart and known as a good healer. Autumn doesn't talk much. Mostly because one of her life mottos is "don't talk if you have nothing to say", so at almost every social gathering, she goes almost entirely mute. But that may be for more then one reason, as she hates crowed areas and will do almost anything in her power to avoid them. She is also known to get quite sad, for almost no apparent reason. It could be when talking to anyone, or just staring out a window. To everyone but her, these episodes seem random. Abilities Like the average DriftWing, she can tuck and roll to defend herself. She just about has all the average DriftWing abilities. Autumn says she just uses her instinct on what herbs and other medicine to use when the one that should have worked failed. Some dragons say she must be an animus, she could never be as good as she is without some magic. But Autumn knows differently, she has never shown any other powers, and thats the way she would like to keep it. History As a dragonet, Autumn always wanted to be a healer. She thought it would be the best possible job, you could save lives, learn more and even meet other healers from different tribes! In her mind, nothing could be better. But many dragons don't think she can heal them at first. Autumn doesn't know if it is because she is young, or something else. But whatever it is, Autumn does not need them to like her as a person for her to help them. When she was growing up, she never really had many friends. Autumn really preferred to read scrolls and get better at the things that mattered. But Autumn never really cared, she was good at school, her parents loved her, and... well that was about it. Her childhood was boring, and nothing important really happened. Relationships Even though she can talk in front of groups, Autumn is not very social. She just doesn't get out much. She thought that a few other healers were nice, but then two of them caught this very deadly disease. And she never heard from the third one ever again. She once tried to tell that story as an joke, but not everyone could laugh at that. Quotes * "Look, I can help you. You just need to stop talking so much." ''-Autumn * "GO AWAY! Please... go away. I don't know if you know this, but I may or may not have a life. Please leave." ''-Autumn * ''"Look. What I do in my spare time is my business. But if you really want to know, it involves reading and taking naps often." ''-Autumn * ''"Could you just calm down? It's not that bad... you might just lose a limb." ''-Autumn, to a dragon that fell and somehow forgot how to use their wings. * ''"Well. This wasn't meant to happen. I am sorry for the fact that you thought my birds were food. Get out." ''- Autumn, to one of her less fortunate patients. Trivia * Autumn has a slightly lighter bone structure, like a birds, that makes it easier for her to fly, she thinks that is one of the only cool things about her. * For some unknown reason, Autumn once randomly said that she prefers butterscotch to cinnamon. Category:DriftWings Category:Females Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer)